Bouledepoils
by Amie-H
Summary: Mac se trouve face à un curieux dilemme.


_**Boule de poils**_

Stella Finissait de rédiger un rapport, quand des coups à la porte la firent sursauter.

« Mac ! Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs ! » S'exclama-t-elle en souriant. Elle le laissa entrer, et remarqua qu'il évitait soigneusement son regard. « Quelque chose ne va pas ?

_J'ai… besoin que vous m'aidiez… » Répondit l'expert, embarrassé.

Il ouvrit son blouson sombre, et une petite frimousse tigrée apparut aussitôt, suivit d'un timide miaulement.

« Oooh !.... Il est trop ! » S'extasia la scientifique, en s'approchant du chaton.

Elle entreprit de le cajoler, et la boule de poils se mit à ronronner bruyamment. Mac, lui, se sentit rougir. Il fallait dire que Stella était près. Très près. Trop près…

« … Stella ? »

Elle redressa la tête.

« Oui ?

_Vous… pourriez…

_Oh, pardon ! » S'excusa-t-elle en reculant, le feu aux joues. « Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez les chats.

_Je ne les aime pas spécialement. » La jeune femme le regarda de telle façon que Mac déglutit. « C'est que… Il était sous la pluie, et… » Bafouilla-t-il.

« C'est gentil de l'avoir récupéré. » Approuva Stella, en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.

« Oui, mais… j'en fais quoi, maintenant ? »

Voilà donc où était le problème. Devant son regard perdu, Stella ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Mac comptait réellement sur elle. Elle lui proposa de garder l'animal, mais il semblait septique.

L'expert posa son regard vert sur le chaton, et l'observa jouer avec un bouton de sa chemise. C'est qu'en plus, il était mignon ! Mais quand le petit chenapan grimpa sur son épaule pour s'attaquer à son oreille, il revint sur sa réflexion. Le chef d'équipe le saisit à bout de bras, et se concentra de nouveau sur Stella. Une lueur de tendresse brillait dans ses yeux émeraude, et Mac aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais… Un miaulement du chaton l'arracha à sa rêverie.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » Voulut-il savoir.

Stella hocha les épaules, sans se départir de son sourire. Elle lui prit l'animal des mains, et le cala contre elle.

« Il a besoin d'amour, ce petit. » Souffla-t-elle, attendrie.

Après une brève hésitation, Mac approcha sa main, et caressa la tête du chaton, qui se remit à ronronner.

« Je vais le mettre où ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Stella.

« Dans un panier.

_Il mange quoi ?

_Boulettes ou croquettes.

_Je dois le sortir ?

_Il faut juste une litière.

_Et en journée ?

_Prenez-lui des jouets. » Répondit sereinement Stella.

« Mais si…

_Mac, c'est un chaton ! » L'interrompit-elle en rigolant. « Vous ne risquez rien ! » Au même moment, le chaton mordilla le doigt de Mac. « Presque rien. » Rectifia Stella.

« Alors, d'accord… » Capitula Mac.

« Vous voulez que je vous accompagne pour acheter des affaires ? »

En guise de réponse, Mac lui offrit un discret sourire, auquel la scientifique répondit instantanément. Qu'elle aimait cette proximité… Si seulement…

« Eh ! » S'écria soudain l'expert.

Il s'avança brusquement, et rattrapa de justesse le chaton qui gambadait sur le bureau, trop près du bord. Il le ramena au milieu, avant de rougir violemment. Stella ne remuait plus un muscle, coincée entre lui et le bureau. Ils se fixèrent un long moment, sans qu'un seul n'ose bouger. Puis, Mac s'écarta, et récupéra sa boule de poils.

« Il va falloir lui trouver un nom. » Déclara Stella pour apaiser l'atmosphère.

Mac réfléchit quelques instants, puis se tourna vers l'experte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ?

_C'est à vous de choisir. » Répliqua Stella.

Mac s'installa juste à côté de la scientifique, et laissa le chaton grimper sur ses genoux.

« Mais il vous aime bien. » Remarqua calmement le chef d'équipe.

Stella le souleva et observa un instant sa petite bouille tigrée. Elle le mit ensuite sur l'épaule de Mac, et le cajola gentiment.

« Je n'ai jamais été doué pour les noms, vous savez. » Le prévint la jeune femme.

« Appelez-le '' boule-de-poils''.

_Vous êtes sérieux ???

_Il est petit, et plein de poils.

_C'est un raisonnement digne de Danny, Mac. » Rigola Stella. « Vous avez passé trop de temps avec lui.

_Moi, je trouve que ça lui va bien. » Insista l'expert.

« Alors, va pour ''Boule-de-poils''. » Sourit Stella.

Ils se levèrent ensemble, le chaton toujours perché sur l'épaule du chef d'équipe, et sortirent du bâtiment. Une fois dehors, Stella mis Boule-de-poils à l'abri, et Mac enferma sa main dans la sienne, sans un mot, un doux sourire éclairant son visage, et ce, malgré la pluie.

Fin…


End file.
